


Un listón y un chocolate.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al ver un listón, Tomoyo decide preparar chocolate para alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un listón y un chocolate.

Este es un fic basado en el manga, situado en San Valentín y dudo mucho que concuerde con la cronología, pero es mi fic así que puedo hacer lo que quiera ^_^ Oh, y también es mi primer intento de escribir por lo que lo centré en mi pareja favorita

 

\------------------------------

El sol iluminaba la mansión Daidouji mientras una pequeña figura ingresaba en una de las espaciosas habitaciones al tiempo que tarareaba una canción. Apenas unos instantes atrás su amiga había salido corriendo muy emocionada con un paquete entre los brazos y el sólo recordarlo le hizo sonreír.

 

-Muchas gracias, Tomoyo-chan. Mi papá salió de viaje repentinamente y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo-al hablar, Sakura no había podido dejar de mirar aquel objeto tan cuidadosamente envuelto-. De verdad, gracias, ¡sin ti no hubiera podido hacerlo!

-No fue nada, Sakura-chan. A decir verdad, también es la primera vez que preparo chocolate casero. Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda–añadió con una dulce sonrisa-. Pero Tsukishiro-san ayudará al equipo de fútbol hoy, ¿no? Debes de darte prisa o no podrás dárselo sino hasta muy tarde.

-¡Sip! –un intenso rubor ilumino su rostro con la mención del chico- Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos.

 

El recuerdo de su amiga preparando chocolate con tanta ilusión le hacía sonreír. Y su sonrisa se amplió al notar que Sakura, por la emoción del momento, había olvidado un montón de papeles de regalo y listones. Al ser su primer chocolate quería que fuera lo más hermoso posible, así que compró muchas cosas para decorarlo y una buena cantidad de ambos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera había tocado, descansaban sobre la mesa.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Tomoyo los recogió y pensando en que después se los devolvería, se dispuso a guardarlos en un cajón. Y justamente al abrirlo, su mirada tropezó con algo: un delicado listón blanco yacía solo en el amplio espacio. Al tomarlo con cuidado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta vez era una sonrisa diferente, acompañada de un ligero rubor. Ya tenía más de un mes con él y a pesar de que sólo lo había usado una vez, su reacción al verlo era invariable.

Era su primer regalo del aquel año y quizá lo más valioso que tenía.

 

-Mira, Tomoyo-chan–Sakura tenía un par de listones rosados en la mano-. ¡Qué lindos!

La aludida se acercó a su amiga no sin dificultades. Era Año Nuevo y se encontraban juntas en el templo local inundado de visitantes. El señor Kinomoto había tenido un llamado de la Universidad, mientras que su madre también tenía trabajo pendiente. Como ambas deseaban ir ese día, lo hicieron juntas no sin el cuidado de sus ‘guardianes’ de costumbre: Touya y Yukito.

-Sí, son muy lindos-respondió intentando de verla entre la gente del puesto. -¿Te refieres a éstos?–Yukito los tomó y extendió un billete al vendedor-Aquí tienes, Sakura-chan, creo que se te verán muy bien.

-¡Yukito-san!–el sonrojo de Sakura aumentó al ver cómo el chico se agachaba para colocarlos en sus coletas–No tenías que hacerlo, yo iba a...

-Es mi regalo de Año Nuevo–añadió con una sonrisa-.Sí, te quedan muy bien y combinan con tu kimono.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Tomoyo los miraba a poca distancia, la gran cantidad de gente provocó que finalmente se alejara del puesto... pese a que había un listón que le hubiera gustado tener...

-Toma.

-¿Eh?

Ella volteó y con sorpresa vio a Touya, quien tenía un listón blanco en la mano y se lo ofrecía, con la cara de siempre.

-Toma. –repitió- No sería justo que sólo el monstruo tuviera un regalo.

-Pero... yo...

-Es el que estabas viendo, ¿no?

-Sí, muchas gracias... Kinomoto-san...-murmuró bajando la mirada y tomándolo..

-‘Touya’ está bien. ‘Kinomoto-san’ es muy serio-mientras hablaba, tomó el listón y lo colocó en su cabello.

-Listo.

-Muchas gracias, Touya-san-repitió ya con una voz más alta y sonriendo.

-Así está mejor y no fue nada-al decirlo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, que se esfumó al dirigirse a Sakura-¡Hey, monstruo! Ya vámonos que hay demasiada gente y hace frío.

Sí, hacía frío, pero Tomoyo sentía como su rostro se calentaba por el rubor. Mirando los restos de cinta que caía sobre sus hombros y a Touya. Sabía que él no era dado a mostrar sus emociones y se la pasaba fastidiando a su hermana, pero ahora había descubierto que también era gentil. Se había mantenido al margen de la gente del puesto y aún así notó el interés que ella tenía por el listón. Además tuvo el detalle de obsequiárselo...

-Kinomo... no, Touya-san-se corrigió con una sonrisa-es una persona muy gentil.

-¡Tomoyo-chan! ¡Ahora las dos tenemos listones nuevos!

 

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, agradeció que su amiga fuera distraída y que no reparara en que ella estaba ligeramente ruborizada y lo miraba con disimulo. Touya-san... le había regalado un listón y ella...

-¡Oh! -pensó-¡Yo no le di nada a cambio! Justo después mamá me llevó de viaje y como él ha estado entrenando no lo he visto en casa de Sakura, por eso lo olvidé. Tengo que darle algo... hoy... que es San Valentín... ¡Le haré chocolate!

 

Con eso en mente, rápidamente comenzó los preparativos. Por fortuna todavía quedaban ingredientes para algunos chocolates más.

-Si sólo voy con chocolate para él me dará pena entregárselo. Será mejor que haga varios para Sakura y su padre, aunque por supuesto el de él será más grande–añadió sonriendo-. Y sí, el suyo será el primer chocolate de San Valentín que haga.

 

Así, con la misma ilusión que poco antes Sakura había hecho su chocolate, ahora Tomoyo preparaba el suyo.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ya, tras unas 3 horas de planearlo, ¡he escrito mi primer fic! A decir verdad, quedó más largo de lo que pensaba y el final es diferente... mmm... como que el resultado final no me convence pero no tenía ganas de alargarlo o cambiarlo. Ni modos, a ver si ya después lo rescribo para que quede como debería.  
> Por cierto, que me costó bastante la parte de los diálogos porque no tenía ni idea de cómo se escribían T_T Leo mucho pero nunca me fijo en esos detalles y me voy directo a la trama XD Espero que no haya quedado demasiado caótico.  
> Ja ne!
> 
> \--------------  
> Este es mi primer fic, escrito a mediados del 2006. Posteado tal cual estaba, da un poco de pena pero bueno, quitando algunos obvios errores, no está tan mal.


End file.
